<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping Hand by thenotsofantasticlifestory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229501">Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory'>thenotsofantasticlifestory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, he's basically a huge baby, sick law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsofantasticlifestory/pseuds/thenotsofantasticlifestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law is the worst patient when he's sick, but that's not going to stop you from making sure he gets some rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fluffy ficlet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others had warned you, that in the rare occasion their captain was sick, he was the impossible to deal with. You had expected as much, knowing how stubborn Law could be, but even this was more than you expected.</p><p>You weren’t surprised to see him hunched over his desk continuing his work, despite the visible shivering and sweat beading his forehead beneath his heavy hat. </p><p>You clicked her tongue with a sigh, coming up to join him. It wasn’t until you touched his shoulder he jumped, noticing your presence for the first time, odd in itself as he was usually extremely observant. 
</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked.
</p><p>Your brow furrowed hearing the stuffiness in his voice, “I was coming to make sure you’re resting,” you gestured to the splays of paper across his desk, “Law what are you doing?”
</p><p>“Getting work done.”
</p><p>“You’re sick.”
</p><p>He scoffed, “Barely.” Seeing the look you gave him he leaned back in his chair in exasperation, “It’s a just a cold, it’s not going to prevent me from getting things done,” a thick wet cough overtook him, shaking his entire body.
</p><p>Against his protest, you started gathering up his papers, swatting away his hand when he tried to take them back, “You need to be resting.”
</p><p>Law huffed, arms crossed stubbornly, “I already took some medicine, I’m fine.”
</p><p>“You’re clearly not,” you snatched his hat from his head, gesturing to the clumps of hair already stuck to his sweaty forehead, “Come on, go get in bed.”
</p><p>Law shot a glare, making no inclination to move, “<em>You</em> should get out, you’re only making yourself a risk for contamination.”
</p><p>You huffed, “Law don’t make me move you, you know I will.”
</p><p>“You would manhandle a sick person?”
</p><p>“So, you do admit you’re sick?”
</p><p>He groaned, hunching back over his desk looking ready to grip the wood if need be. “I’m <em>not</em> moving, now give me my papers back.”
</p><p>Instead you hooked your arms under his armpits, lifting him as much as possible against his cursing and physical protests, before the two of you slumped back over his chair. You felt like tearing her hair out, “Law come <em>on</em>, you know if the tables were turned you wouldn’t even let me leave my bed.”
</p><p>He chuckled with a lecherous smirk despite his illness and the smack you delivered to his shoulder. 
</p><p>“I’m going to brew you some tea for your throat, and when I come back you better be lying in bed in your pajamas,” you continued.
</p><p>“There’s already a pot of-“
</p><p>“<em>No coffee,</em>” you interjected, “I mean it Law, or else I’ll get Bepo in here to help me.”
</p><p>He let out a dramatic sigh before rising, the both them grimacing at the audible pops as he stretched his back. 
</p><p>“I <em>am</em> the doctor here,” he muttered, “I know how to take care of myself.”
</p><p>Seeing him finally relent, you gave him a soft smile, “It’s not gonna kill you to be the patient for once.”
</p><p>“It might,” he replied petulantly.
</p><p>You chuckled before leaving to get him food. On your return you silently thanked god he actually listened, buried under covers with peeks of heart patterned pajamas visible. It would have been hard to convince Bepo to blatantly disobey his captain even if it was for his own good.
</p><p>Setting the tray on his nightstand you took a seat on the bed, noting how cute he looked with his hair already bedraggled. He took the soup and tea with surprisingly little protest, his body betraying the want to retaliate now that he was comfortably set up. The broth soothed him and the exhaustion he had been fighting was hitting him hard making his eyelids feel heavy as stones.
</p><p>Against his better judgement Law snuggled against your thigh, heat radiating off his body, and breathing out a content sigh when he felt you take his hand in yours, eyes finally closing.
</p><p>“You shouldn’t do that,” he protested weakly, fingers already curling against yours, “You’ll get sick too.”
</p><p>He felt a free hand running gently through his hair, “Then this must be really bad,” you said, leaning down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. 
</p><p>A smile crept onto his face, “It is.”
</p><p>“Do you want me to go?” you asked already knowing the answer.
</p><p>A muffled groan came from your thigh in response. You chuckled and rose from the bed, even with the louder whine Law gave in exchange. Returning with a book in hand, you settled herself more comfortably, back to the headboard, knowing you weren’t leaving any time soon, especially with the way Law immediately snuggled himself to your side, hand back in yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>